cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empiresville
|connectedresources = }} Alliance Affiliations Across The Years Empiresville has been aligned with several alliances throughout its nearly 3 year long life. It was first aligned with the 1st Nordreich alliance when in 2006 it joined the man who got Lmcfalcon12 started with Cybernations; Lord Cynicus of Balognia (Deleted). After Nordreich became defunct on May 2, 2007, Empiresville and Balognia hovered around the cyberverse without an alliance. They assisted each other with aid and trades along the way. Lord Cynicus was first to find the alliance of \m/ ("Oh Snap, We're Blingin Now."). After fighting as best they could during Great War IV, Lmcfalcon12 elected to leave \m/ after rumors of disbandment were echoed among its members. With the disgust of nearly all except his friend Cynicus, Lmcfalcon12 left the alliance. This would be the last time they would ever share the same alliance, but they did keep in contact after that. Lmcfalcon12 joined The Legion on September 20, 2007 and made it his home on and off for a period of nearly 2 years. He was a member on the forums even before the great forum hack of 2007, and while continuing to wear the AA, reapplied at the newly created forums on February 28, 2008. While in the Legion, Lmcfalcon12 left the alliance a total of three times; one was for a span of 48 hours to reassess his place and intentions in the cyberverse. The second time was to join the alliance of Echelon right after the New Year of 2009. A large amount of bickering drove several members away as vast amounts of debates occurred regarding a possible new charter. When the debates were over a charter was finally about to be put into place, did he finally return to The Legion. He spent a total of 60 days with Echelon, but disliked the forum quality as well as the inadequate activity that was exhibited by a large portion of the member base. After his stay at Echelon, he returned to The Legion where he resided until July 23, 2009. During this time period, he fought in both Great War V, as well as minor conflicts such as the Vanguard war and most recently, The Karma War. It is unclear how many nuclear weapons have actually struck the soil of Empiresville, but scientists estimate the number to be about 8 total from all wars. He has no plans to return as of yet, and no intentions of joining another alliance at the present. In his own words he stated: The game of Cybernations has been a great hastle as of lately and has required much attention and work. Right now, I plan to just relax, take some time away from any necessary projects and make some new friends throughout the Cyberverse. I appreciate the recruitment letters I receive from other alliances, but right now I have no intentions of leaving my solo position in the game. On August 3, 2009, with the assistance of some of his former Legion friends (friends who also left), Falcon joined Quantum and was appointed Chancellor of War & Defense. Each of his other 4 counterparts also took up government positions and together formed the first 5 member government Consulate for Quantum. Each member with their own unlimited "Founder's Privileges" until the day they leave the alliance and/or the game of Cybernations itself. Since his journey to Quantum, the nation of Empiresville turned 1,000 days old on August 9, 2009 and joined the ranks of 1,422 nations (at the time his nation hit the millennial mark) to reach the 1,000 day mark. The 3 year anniversary of the creation of Empiresville will be celebrated on 11/13/2009. Alliance Positions Over The Years Lmcfalcon12 has held many positions in different alliances over the years. In Echelon, he was a Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs, but with The Legion, he held 10 jobs in all four categories of Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Defense Ministry and Economics. His jobs (in no particular order) included: Ambassador to alliances of STA, Argent, and Nueva Vida, Tech Officer, Verifier of new members, Mentor, Deputy Centurion, Centurion, Praetorian, Representative to the House of Representatives (no longer in existence), and lastly Interim Inspector General. (He made a bid for the full time Inspector General position, but was defeated in the July 2009 bi-election). During his time with The Legion, he also accrued several awards and honors for his work in his departments. There were very few people in the alliance who actually disliked "Falcon" as they called him, so the true reason of his leaving really perplexes the alliance. In his own words Falcon stated that he was tired of being harassed (though by only a couple members), but the harassment was constant and only till recently did it finally stop. After threatening to resign from the Legion 2 weeks prior to the actual resignation, many members pleaded with him to stay. He reluctantly agreed, but never officially stated that he was there to stay. He continually made reference that his future was "uncertain", but with all the surprise and pander that ensued after the resignation post was made, it appears that no one gave heed to the subtle warnings that were given. In his own words, Falcon stated: This should not be a surprise. Judging by the IRC queries, visitor wall posts, and private messages he received, it apparently was.